


A Collaborative Effort

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Mark, dom sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean has a problem with his Youtube account, he doesn't know what he's going to do. Luckily, one of his friends offers him some help. Together maybe they can make something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sean stared at his computer screen with a mixture of shock and horror. There, in his email, was a message from Youtube.  
“Regarding your account: Jacksepticeye  
Your account has been flagged for multiple instances of copyright violation, in violation of the Youtube Community Guidelines. Your account has received two community guideline violation strikes, and will suspended for three weeks while your account is reviewed. You will be temporarily unable to post content to Youtube, or your account may be terminated.  
Sincerely, The Youtube Team.”

He quickly opened a new tab and attempted to log into Youtube. He was greeted by a red banner reading “Youtube Account Jacksepticeye temporarily suspended.”

“Fuck!” He banged his fist on his desk and buried his head in his hands. He pulled out his phone and shot a message out to some of his friends, asking them if they were still able to see the videos he had already posted.

He stared hard at his computer hitting the refresh button again and again, his anxiety rising as the banner popped up again and again. He pulled up his Twitter and saw a dozen or notifications and messages, all from fans asking why his new video was late. He posted something meaningless about technical difficulties and hoped no one would think twice about it. 

Felix responded first, assuring him his old content was still up, followed quickly by Mark, who just sent a message reading “SKYPE ME NOW!”  
He logged on quickly and called up Mark. The other man picked up after only two rings, and based on his messier than usual hair and wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants.

“Hey Mark…” Sean offered up a weak grin.

“Hey Jack. I just saw your message and took a look at your channel to see what happened.” He frowned and pushed an errant bit of hair out of his face. “I am so sorry man. I can’t even imagine what that’s like.”

Sean shrugged. “It’s barely sunk in ya know. I mean, I just moved into this great place and now I’m not sure about rent…”

Mark thought for a moment. “You don’t have anything saved up?”

“I do, but not that much. Not when I have to think of rent and groceries and money for cabs or the bus. This month’s rent I already paid, but I’m not sure how long my money will stretch if people start to unsubscribe because I can’t post anything.”

“Well…” Mark held a finger to motion for Sean to wait while he messed around on another tab. “I might have an idea.”

Sean perked up. “Really?” He tried to keep his voice even, not wanting to pin all of his hope on the other man.

Mark grinned and sent him an attachment. It was a screenshot of his credit card rewards. Sean frowned and leaned forward, trying to figure out what Mark trying to show him.

“You could come stay with me!” 

Sean blinked and finally saw the text at the bottom of the attachment. Airline tickets. Mark had enough points for at least four or five flights saved up.  
“Come to America?” Sean raised an eyebrow. “How exactly would that help?”

“You could come here and stay with me! I just moved into a new place, but there’s a place to record, and we could do a bunch of videos together to post and share with your fans while you figure out what to do with your account, and you wouldn’t have to worry about groceries or anything. I have food and car, and a pull out couch, it would be great!” Mark was practically bouncing in his chair, clearly excited about his idea.

Sean thought for a moment. Not paying for groceries sounded good, and so did doing more videos with Mark. Mark had a lot more subscribers than he did, and doing collabs with him had always been good for his channel. But at the same time, it seemed like way too much to ask of someone he had only met in person a handful of times. 

Mark seemed to sense his indecision. “Bro, don’t even worry about it. Just say yes. I love recording with you, so you’d almost be doing me a favor. Besides, us Youtubers need to stick together right?” He smiled and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Sean laughed and nodded. “Okay, okay, no need to twist my arm.” He glanced at the clock. “Hey, it must be like 2am in LA right now!”

“Yeah, but I can sleep in tomorrow, it’s fine.” He sent another few links in the chat box. “Those are the links to the page to redeem the tickets. Just let me know what flight you’re going to be on and I can either pick you up at the airport or send a car to get you.”

Sean opened the links experimentally. The tickets would be using almost all of Mark’s points, since he was getting a last minute flight all the way from Dublin International. He opened his mouth to protest and then bit the words back. Mark was being a really good guy, it was better to just be grateful.  
“Thanks Mark. I’ll send you my travel plans in a bit, they should be all set when you wake up.”

“No problem buddy.” Mark yawned and signed off with a small wave.

Jack signed back into Twitter and put up a new post.  
“Got something special coming up! Look out for more Jack/Mark videos soon!”

Barely 30 seconds later he had gotten almost 50 likes on the post, and with that he signed off, slumping down in his seat. It was still early in the afternoon but he would have to pack and get a ride to the airport for tomorrow, and let everyone know where he was going. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is going slow but I promise there is more on the way!

Sean stared at the airport flight board with a blank expression. His flight, delayed by two hours, was finally boarding. He tucked his copy of Game Informer under his arm and shifted his backpack. He had a 14 hour flight to look forward to, but he planned to sleep for most of it. Heights were never something he loved, but flying, for some reason, wasn’t quite as bad. He had gotten an aisle seat, and as long as the flight was smooth, he could just try and pretend he was on a bus or something and not a million billion miles above the ground in a flying tin can.  
Boarding took forever, as always, and he had time to grab a few beers in the airport bar near his gate. He needed a drink, after all the drama with Youtube and his followers. He had sent what felt like million emails to Youtube but so far he had yet to get anything more than a form response, letting him know they would look into the matter “soon”. His roommates, who had seemed like nice enough guys when he moved in, had been a bit cold when he told them what happened, and that was almost worse. 

“Are you going to be able to pay rent?”

Sean had felt his face go red and muttered something about having taken care of it already.   
It was a bit shocking for him to realize how precarious his place on the world was. He had felt so at home in his new apartment with his friends. Or at least he had thought of them as friends until everything went wrong. Now he wasn't so sure, he didn't even know if he wanted to go back there after this was all sorted out. Assuming it was sorted out and he didn't have to move back to the bog with his parents and find a job in hotel management. 

He was pulled away from the dark train of thought when his boarding group was called, and once he was settled down in his seat he found it hard to even keep his eyes open.

Touching down in California was strange. Even from the terminal Sean could see bright sunshine and lush greenery through the window. Everyone around him looked tan and happy and Sean was suddenly aware of how he must look. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, grimacing at the bags under his eyes and his messy hair. He pulled on his cap and stowed his hoody in his backpack, tugging at his t shirt in an attempt to get rid of some of the wrinkles. 

Mark was easy enough to find in the airport. He was grinning ear to ear and holding up a hand drawn sign with Septic eye Sam.   
"Jack!!" Mark waved his arms in the air the moment he spotted Sean's cap in the crowd. "Over here!"

Sean waved his hand and made his way through the crowd, elbowing a few people to make room for himself. 

Mark swept him up in a bear hug when he got to him, practically crushing the smaller man. Sean was the same height as him, but much less muscular.

"You're gonna crush me bro!" Sean wiggled in the man's grip, laughing weakly.   
"Fine, fine." Mark let go and laughed when Sean stumbled a bit trying to find his footing. “We should go get your bags, I have a ton of stuff planned!”

Sean pointed the towards the bag carousel. “Any of that exciting stuff involve food?”

Mark laughed. “I can make pancakes when we get back to my place. It’s still breakfast time here.”

“Awesome.”

Sean struggled to stay awake in the car, the soothing sound of Mark’s voice and the rumbling of the car making him overly relaxed. One minute he was fighting to keep his eyes open while they inched through the LA traffic and then suddenly they were stopped in front of a large apartment building. 

“Rise and shine!” Mark nudged Sean as he got out of the car, going around back to grab the bags. 

Sean’s eye went wide as they walked into the apartment. He had seen bits and pieces of it before form pictures Mark’s silly home tour video, but being inside was different. The apartment was huge, much bigger than the one he shared with his friends back home in Ireland, and it was much cleaner. The ceilings seemed incredibly high and there were a number of large windows that extended down from the floor above, washing the crisp white walls with warm California sunshine. The bamboo floor gleamed, obviously freshly waxed, and there didn’t appear to be a single item out of plae.

“Wow.” Sean took a moment to turn around in the middle of the room, taking it all in. “Nice place.”

“Thanks!” Mark kicked the door shut behind him and gestured to the stairs. “The bedrooms and recording studio are upstairs. Let me show you where you can put your stuff and then you can shower while I make us something to eat.”

“You saying I’m a smelly?” Sean put on an offended face.

Mark laughed. “I’m just being a good host.”

The spare room was actually less of a spare room and more of a game library with a day bed in it. There were a number of white bookcases filling up one wall filled with various videogames, systems, controllers and video recording equipment. 

Sean nodded approvingly. “Nice collection. it’s like nerd-vana in here.”

Mark shrugged and dropped Sean’s bags on the bed. “I have no idea how I ended up with enough stuff to fill a room. I used to keep it in the recording ear but I decided to use the smaller office instead so it would be cheaper to soundproof.

“Well it’s pretty cool.” Sean pulled his hoodie over his head and flung himself on the bed, headless of how he was knocking his bags to the floor. “Better than my own place actually.”

“I’m glad you like it. Bob and Wade usually bring their wives or girlfriends when they come visit so they stay in a hotel and this room barely gets used anymore.” Marks grin faded for a brief moment before snapping back into place. “Well, I’m gonna go make breakfast. The bathroom is right down the hall and there’s plenty of fresh towels on the hooks on the back of the door. Shout if you need anything.”

Sean watched Mark’s retreating back for a moment before sitting up and taking another look around the room. It was better than home.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up, Sean forgot where he was for a moment. He sat up in bed and looked around the alien room, completely confused. The shades on the windows had been opened but outside it was pitch black, and there was a strange sound coming from somewhere down the hall.

It took him a moment to remember. His account being locked, his flight to LA. He had showered after Mark showed him to the guest room, happy to wash away the stale sweat and stiffness that were always the result of long periods of time in airports and on planes. 

Mark’s bathroom was large and white and clean, with a big shower stall and a large bathtub with jets. The shower had good water pressure and a seemingly unending amount of hot water. Sean had simply stood under it for the first five minutes, trying to melt away the exhaustion. After that he scrubbed himself down, helping himself to a handful of Mark’s body wash, enjoying the spicy cinnamon scent. 

When he was done he dressed himself quickly in a comfortable pair of grey joggers and his “oppai” One Punch Man shirt. He followed an enticing smell of coffee into the kitchen and found there was a pot already made. He said a quick thank you to the gods of caffeine and poured himself a large mug. There was also a foil covered plate on the counter, with a note sitting beside it. 

Hey Jack,  
You seemed wiped, so I made food  
I’ll be in the recording studio when you’re done  
-Mark

Jack pulled the foil off the plate and smiled. French toast, the kind made with good thick bread not just WonderBread sandwich slices, crispy bacon, and cut up fruit. He grabbed a fork and began spearing bits of banana and toast, groaning with pleasure at the taste. It took almost no time for him to eat everything Mark had left. He hadn’t known the other man was so good at cooking. Jack’s normal breakfast was cereal, he couldn’t be bothered to cook anything first thing.

He grabbed his coffee and headed up to the recording room. From the other side of the door he could hear the sounds of explosions and Mark laughing and fake yelling at a game. Jack waited for the noise to die down a bit before knocking on the door. The volume dropped down and a moment later the door swung open.

“Hey! I was wondering when you would joking the land of the living again!” Mark grinned and pulled back, gesturing for Jack to step inside. “You found the food?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, thanks. It was great.” He held up his mug. “Also, thank you for the coffee, I needed this more than you know.”

“Yeah, it’s good stuff. I keep some weird hours recording, so I go through a few bags of beans a week.” Mark grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it over next to his own. His desk was massive, taken up with a camera, a ring light, a microphone, and two huge monitors. Along one wall was massive shelving unit filled with camera and microphones and spare mice and keyboards. 

Jack flopped down, careful not to spill his coffee. “So, what’re you playing?”

Mark grimaced. “One of those unfair platformers. Things explode if you hesitate for like three seconds. It’s awful.” 

“Hmmm, well let’s not play that then.” He looked around the room for a moment before his eyes landed on something promising. “Oooh, that could be fun…”

Mark followed his gaze and cocked an eyebrow. “Really? You know that game ruins friendships, right?”

“Worth it!” Jack grabbed two plastic wheels and the Nintendo Switch off the shelf. “I call Yoshi!”

Mark gasped dramatically. “I let you into my home and this is how I am repaid? I don’t even get the Yosh?”

“Nope.” Jack clicked the joycon into the blue plastic and wheel and settled back as mark set up the game and camera. 

They fell into an easy rhythm recording. They alternated between grand prix races in various speeds and on different courses, and then did a few battle matches. Elbowing each other and making stupid noises when they got hit with an item. They recorded for a few hours, enough time to get a few videos worth of material out of it.

“Hey, wanna make this one interesting?” Mark asked, booting up a mirror course grand prix race.

Jack raised his eyebrows. “You know I’m broke right?”

Mark shrugged. ‘Yeah but betting with money is boring. I was thinking of something more fun.”   
“Like what?” Jack asked suspiciously. Mark’s idea of fun sometimes involved filling his bathtub with food and getting in, or waxing his legs on camera. 

“Lose is the other persons slave till your trip is over?” Mark grinned. “Me and my brother used to bet like that all the time when we were younger.”

Jack hesitated for a moment and then nodded. He was good enough at MarioKart. Plus, how bad could it be?

Mark took second place in the first race, with Jack a close third. The next race Jack managed to pull ahead with a well timed red shell moments before the finish line. The last race had them tied for points. The results would determine the outcome of the bet. 

Jack sat forward in his seat, leaning into each turn as he pressed the trigger buttons, drifting and speeding around every turn. His Yoshi was precariously balanced on a motorcycle, and right behind him was the Bowser Mark was controlling, looming closer and closer every moment. Mark veered hard to the left, picking up a double item box, and crowed in victory.

“I got you now!” he shouted. “Eat red shell!”

Jack cursed as the shell smashed into his bike, sending his Yoshi spinning out. They were on the final lap and there wouldn’t be time to recover the ground he had lost. He was going to lose. He hurried after mark, hitting every speed tile, drifting around each turn. And then he saw it. The blue shell icon. He pulled up close behind Mark and then let off the gas, falling back just enough to avoid the blast radius as the shell hit Bowser’s cart. He then sped past, taking first, and crossed the finish line.

“Ha!” Jack jumped up and pumped his fists in the air. “I win!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, I have a youtube channel where I game and talk about nerdy things like comics, cartoons and fanfiction, check it out if you like! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyqzxQqr3XYUIR1EI2_Omow


End file.
